Eastern 2
NoDQ Eastern Episode 2 is the fourth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the seventy-ninth episode overall. Matches The Terminator v T-1000 & Conehead }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The Terminator lariats both men to start the match before giving the T-1000 headbutts and fireman’s carries. Conehead gets to his feet but the Terminator immediately lariats him down again. The Terminator gives the T-1000 a spinout slam and big boot before giving Conehead yet another lariat. Terminator delivers a powerbomb to the T-1000 and then a front fallaway slam. Conehead gets up again and receives a fourth lariat. The Terminator gives the T-1000 a lariat and then a Terminator Clothesline, before giving a Terminator Clothesline to Conehead and pinning him to pick up the win. Winner: The Terminator Incensed, Bobby Spade promises that the Terminator won’t have things so easy next week. At the top of the stage, Leatherface dances with Tiffany, one of the NoDQ Girls. Leatherface suddenly snaps and brutally assaults her before tossing her off the stage onto her head, to the disgust of Bobby. Leatherface then attacks referee Matt Benoit before climbing back up the stage to leave. Mr Clean v Superman – First Blood Match Mr. Clean immediately goes to the ringside area and retrieves a crutch, a trash can and a kendo stick from beneath the ring. Superman charges Mr. Clean as Mr. Clean gets onto the apron and Mr. Clean attempts to suplex Superman to the outside- however, Superman counters the move and suplexes Mr. Clean back into the ring. Superman throws Mr. Clean into the corner but Mr. Clean switches places with the Man of Steel and delivers a Cleanisfaction. Mr. Clean cracks Superman with the kendo stick but Superman fights back with a series of punches to the back of the head. Superman gives Mr. Clean a superplex from the corner of the ring then stamps on Mr. Clean’s face. The match descends into a brawl with the two exchanging strikes. Mr. Clean tries to hit Superman with the trash can but Superman snatches it and puts it over Mr. Clean’s head before diving onto him from the top rope with a double axe handle. Superman shoulder barges Mr. Clean and sends Mr. Clean tumbling to the outside before attempting a corkscrew plancha but Mr. Clean rolls out of the way and gives Superman an Eye Poke before giving him a bulldog and a series of punches outside the ring. Mr. Clean gives Superman a T-bone suplex and treads on his face. Superman gives Mr. Clean a hurricanrana. Mr. Clean tries to control the match with a headlock but Superman powers out of it. Mr. Clean gives Superman a hip toss then delivers the Clean Sweep on the floor before climbing back into the ring and leaping onto Superman with a springboard Cleaning Press. Mr. Clean throws Superman back into the ring and picks up the kendo stick but Superman dodges Mr. Clean’s attacks before gaining control of the kendo stick and punishing Mr. Clean. Superman knocks Mr. Clean into the ropes then delivers a springboard dropkick, sending Mr. Clean to the outside. Superman throws Mr. Clean back into the ring and attempts a guillotine leg drop but Mr. Clean rolls out of the way and delivers a neckbreaker in response. Superman fights back with a kick and a hard punch. Mr. Clean dodges Superman’s next attack and delivers an atomic drop. Mr. Clean Irish whips Superman into the ropes to deliver the Clean Cut. Mr. Clean begins to show frustration when Superman still hasn’t been made to bleed. Mr. Clean delivers a second Clean Cut and his anger increases when he still has no joy. Mr. Clean repeats the move again and is again frustrated. Mr. Clean throws a series of weapons into the ring and tries to swing a steel chair at Superman but Superman blocks the assault, steals the chair and cracks Mr. Clean with it. A series of punches and a wind-up punch from Superman see a leg sweep from Mr. Clean which knocks Superman to the outside. Mr. Clean batters Superman with the trash can before striking Superman with a crutch repeatedly and breaking the crutch. Mr. Clean repeatedly clobbers Superman with a fire extinguisher. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean throws yet more weapons into the ring and goes to town on Superman with a sledgehammer before punching Superman with brass knuckles and then striking him with another crutch. Superman battles back with an S-5 to swing momentum in his favour before stamping on Mr. Clean’s face then delivering a steady stream of punches to Mr. Clean’s face, bloodying Mr. Clean. Winner: Superman After the match, Mr. Clean assaults Superman and grabs a chair from under the ring, giving Superman a Magic Eraser to immediately bloody Superman. Mr. Clean climbs to the top rope to deliver the Cleaning Press only to see to his total shock Batman making his return! Batman snatches the chair from Mr. Clean and batters him with it before delivering the Gotham City Drop to end the show as the two superheroes stand tall. Category:Season 5